


Private Bookmarks for User TonyGwynn19

by primeideal



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Documentation, In-Universe RPF, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: San Diego Padres RPF is the next big thing in the fanfiction world.





	Private Bookmarks for User TonyGwynn19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantstupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts).

signs (archive-locked)  
Relationships: Livan Duarte/Mike Lawson  
Tags: google translate, listen mike is not going to retire yet, but  
Summary: Mike wants to improve his Spanish for when he's a coach someday. Livan is a very good teacher.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: cute

The Second Time Around (archive-locked)  
Relationships: Oscar Arguella/Original Female Character  
Tags: Slow Burn, Getting Together, Awkwardness  
Summary: It's hard being a medical student. Especially when your dad is a famous baseball coach. Especially especially when you're sleeping with his boss. Luckily, Melissa isn't afraid of challenges.  
Chapters: 2/5  
Bookmarker's tags: Mary Sue, would never happen but, funny

Do or Do Not (archive-locked)  
Relationships: Mike Lawson/Blip Sanders  
Tags: Star Wars allusions  
Summary: Blip Sanders: center fielder, life coach, huge freaking nerd.

(based on that one Twitter convo, you all know the one)  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: pre-slash

Who's On First?  
Relationships: Livan Duarte/Mike Lawson  
Tags: PWP, Humor  
Summary: Livan doesn't understand why Americans use baseball terms for sex.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: baseball metaphors!!!, funny

Playoff Fever  
Characters: Ginny Baker  
Tags: Injuries, Menstruation, 5+1 Things  
Summary: Five trainers who gave Ginny useless advice, and one who understood.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: angst and humor

Extra Innings (archive-locked)  
Relationships: Livan Duarte/Mike Lawson  
Tags: Alternate Universe--Vampires  
Summary: Livan knew the USA would bring a lot of surprises. He didn't expect those surprises to be of the blood-sucking kind.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: cute

cardinal numbers (archive-locked)  
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Trevor Davis  
Tags: Minor League Baseball, Secret Relationship, Friends to Lovers to Rivals  
Summary: They're not together together, exactly. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to watch him leave.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: angst

Rocky Mountain High  
Characters: Oscar Arguella, Ted Copeland, some GMs  
Tags: drug use, crack, the genre not the drug, there are other drugs  
Summary: The Winter Meetings can get boring for teams in the rebuilding phase. Fortunately, there are solutions.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: funny

Can't Go Home Again  
Characters: Livan Duarte, Mike Lawson  
Tags: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, does that even count if it's sports??, i have a lot of feelings about chicago weather, and it shows  
Summary: Mike and the Cubs are in San Diego for the 2018 NLCS. Livan shouldn't care, except that he does.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: UST, what-if, playoffs

The Long Way Home (archive-locked)  
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Blip Sanders  
Tags: Alternate Universe-No Wives, Minor League Baseball  
Summary: Blip supporting Ginny through the minor leagues, on and off the field.  
Chapters: 6/??  
Bookmarker's tags: issue-ficcy in places, footnotes, too many footnotes, milb

Totals on the Board (archive/locked)  
Relationships: Mike Lawson/Tommy Miller  
Tags: Alternate Universe-No Wives, Post-Trade  
Summary: There's a lot Tommy has to leave behind.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: angst, trade deadline

Catch As, Catch Can (archive-locked)  
Relationships: Livan Duarte/Mike Lawson  
Tags: Hero Worship, Jealousy, Flashbacks  
Summary: The best, and worst, thing about being a Padre is competing for Mike Lawson's job.  
Chapters: 3/??  
Part 2 of Walk-Offs  
Bookmarker's tags: slow burn

82 (archive-locked)  
Relationships: everybody - Relationship  
Tags: Locker Room Celebrations, Orgies  
Summary: The eighty-second win of the season is the one that guarantees a club will finish with a winning record. For some teams, that's an occasion worth celebrating.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: PWP

Rachel Patrick Is So Done With Baseball  
Characters: Rachel Patrick  
Tags: Format--Video  
Summary: see title  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: montage, good edits

poker face  
Characters: Kim Woo-Jin, Mike Lawson  
Tags: Road Trips, Injuries  
Summary: Mike gets hurt and goes to double-A for a rehab assignment. He'd forgotten a lot about the not-so-luxurious life of the minors.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: good OCs, milb

afterimage (archive-locked)  
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Tommy Davis  
Tags: Getting Back Together  
Summary: Tommy could play ten years in the show, and the first line of his obituary would be "leaked nude pictures of the first woman to play Major League Baseball."  
Chapters: 7/9  
Bookmarker's tags: tommy versus modern technology

Getting His Man (archive-locked)  
Characters: Oscar Arguella, Livan Duarte  
Tags: Misunderstandings, Humor, I twitter-stalked some people to write this, only a little  
Summary: Oscar is going through a stressful divorce at home and securing the services of a defector prodigy at work. These two things are absolutely a coincidence.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: the one with the twist ship

(should have) put a ring on it (archive-locked)  
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson  
Tags: Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Unfinished/Abandoned Work  
Summary: Mike goes to Chicago. Ginny deals.

(I got ahead of myself with this one, lol, not really interested in writing fic about two people who still share a locker room.)  
Chapters: 2/2  
Bookmarker's tags: what-if

tools of ignorance (archive-locked)  
Relationships: Livan Duarte/Mike Lawson  
Tags: PWP, locker room sex  
Summary: Mike has a lot of equipment to take off.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: jockstraps

I've Got a Premonition  
Characters: Ginny Baker, the baseball gods--Character  
Tags: Injuries, no-hitters, Fix-It Of Sorts  
Summary: Can we all agree that that game was a travesty? Well, the baseball gods do.  
Chapters: 2/3  
Bookmarker's tags: magical realism

Cover Story (archive-locked)  
Characters: Mike Lawson, Rachel Patrick  
Tags: Double Drabble, Past Relationships, Sports Illustrated  
Summary: Rachel hears about Mike's stunt with Ginny and the dudes.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Bookmarker's tags: funny

Win Twins (Give It Our All)  
Characters: Blip Sanders, Gabriel Sanders, Marcus Sanders  
Tags: Sibling Rivalry, Mistaken Identity  
Summary: How Marcus learned to stop worrying and love people confusing him with Gabe.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Part 27 of Baseball Highlights 2045  
Bookmarker's tags: not actually padres fic, part of this ofic series, worldbuilding

Bat Flips  
Characters: Livan Duarte  
Tags: Coming of Age, Culture Shock, World Baseball Classic, i tried to cut down the gratuitious Spanish  
Summary: Livan Duarte has seen bits and pieces of life, and sports, beyond the world he knows. But nothing could prepare him for the journey to San Diego and beyond.  
Chapters: 5/5  
Part 1 of Walk-offs  
Bookmarker's tags: angst and humor, food porn

Butt Pats and other Meaningless Rituals  
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson  
Tags: Slow burn, ensemble cast, Team as Family, Pining  
Summary: Ginny has feelings for her captain. The most important feeling being "he needs to stop petting my butt."  
Chapters: 10/??  
Bookmarker's tags: would never happen but, waiting for update


End file.
